A Vietnamese, An American, and A Video Game
by Bloody Albino Polar Bear
Summary: Vietnam decides to play her Halloween prize, Uncharted 3, a video game. Thing is she doesn't know how to, so she calls America for some help. America comes over to teach her, but a certain Chinese doesn't agree with the American coming over to his sister's house. Not really romance, more of friendship. Pairings inside!


**Hey, it's Pinkunokuma, or just Pink, here! I think some of you guys know me from my other fic, "Heterotalia". This is just a very random story. **

**Pairings include: Slight! America/Vietnam and Slight! China/Vietnam.**

**It isn't really romance, more of friendship and randomness. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me nor does its characters. Uncharted is not mine either. It's a video game that I've played before (it was fun). Hehe... (Though my cousin did most of the playing) **

* * *

Vietnam placed the Halloween trophy on top of a shelf in her room. She turned around and, again, her eyes lingered to the video game set on the drawers.

"Why did the prize have to be something like this?" She picked it up and turned it around. It said, "Uncharted 3" and showed Nathan Drake, the main character, looking into the distance in a desert with black smoke billowing behind him. The black smoke was coming from a plane that crashed in the background. Already, Vietnam was feeling a little hesitant about it. First, she did not play video games, and, second, she was not the one to favor shooting/adventure/action games like these. Turning the case around, she read the story. Vietnam didn't play the last two games in the series, so the storyline confused her.

_Perhaps I should call America... _she thought warily, but the Vietnamese girl wasn't so fond of America and shuddered at the thought. She scratched her head, ruffling a part of her long, raven-black hair. The PS3 sat in one corner, where America had set it up ahead of time- just in case she didn't know how to.

Looking at the clock, she decided that she wasn't going to do anything in the next few hours, so she should call the American. She flipped open her phone, "America...? Hello?"

"VIIIEEETTTT!" The American's obnoxious and blunt tone blared in her ear.

She felt a nerve struck and replied, "...America...can you not speak so loudly in the phone?"

"Oh, SORRY! So what's up, Viet?"

For a second, Vietnam decided she was just going to hang up or not bring up the reason at all, but she sighed and said slowly, "America (I can't believe I'm asking you this...), do you mind helping me out with...that video game you sent me?"

"You're asking me to come over? Dude, really?" America could- no _is _kind of stupid sometimes, but he could take a hint. The Vietnamese rarely invited the man over and avoided doing so as much as she could.

"Yeah, that's what I'm asking. I don't usually play video games, but I think it would be a waste if I never even _tried _to play 'Uncharted'. Besides, I have nothing to do today..."

The American, feeling very excited, exclaimed, "YESH! I'll come over as soon as possible! BYE, SEE YA LATER!" and with that he hung up and hurried quickly to his room to get ready.

* * *

China and England spat out their tea at the same time, spraying America's coffee table and the carpet. They were in the living room, having a little Allied Forces meet. Russia stayed on the one armchair, with his usual warm smile and evil glint in his eyes. France sat on the couch across from the two tea-drinking nations.

"You're going over that girl's house? You, of all people?" England coughed. The Englishman was aware of Vietnam's hatred against the American. China was cursing under his breath in Chinese rapidly, glaring at the American.

America kept his wide smile and beamed, "Yup! She wants me to teach her how to play that video game I gave her for a Halloween prize." He pulled on his brown, bomber jacket on.

"Are you sure it's the video game she wants you to teach her with~?" France leered at America, with a mischievous glint in his sapphire eyes. That earned him a punch to the stomach from England and a wok to the head by China.

"AIYAH! You better not try anything with her, aru! That's my kid sister you're talking about!" China snapped.

"Kid sister? I thought Viet was almost the same age as you." England said, raising his (thick!) eyebrow.

China crossed his arms and huffed, "Well, to me, long time ago, she was my younger sister..." He blushed faintly at the memory of young Viet.

"Well, whatever, guys. I'm gonna go on ahead." and with that America swung open the door and left.

"Wanna follow him later?" France suggested with smirk.

China nodded, "Sure..."

* * *

"VIETNAAAAAAMMY!" America's loud voice rang throughout the large Vietnamese mansion. It was the mansion she stayed in whenever she had to work at her capital, Hanoi.

Vietnam jolted from her seat on the balcony. She peered down and found the American bouncing up and down on his heels in front of her door. A small amount of dread crept up from her, but she exited the balcony, went down stairs, and (hesitantly) opened the door.

"VIET!" the American took her off guard by bear hugging her. "Where's the game?"

"Upstairs at my room. I'll go get it. You can stay in the living room, I'll get someone to get you tea or whatever you'd like." Vietnam smiled and left him.

America plopped on the red, velvet couch, looking around. It was a traditional-themed home, _very Asian... _America thought with a grin. There was a flat-screen TV installed on the wall, given by China as a present (the _Made in/by China _in big, proud letters etched on a plaque besides it gave it away).

"Here." Vietnam tossed the game at America, while balancing the PS3 box. He caught it in time before it hit his head. "Now teach me."

* * *

"I don't think America has the capability of thinking of taking the chance to make a move on her." France whispered to China.

China, gnawing on his red sleeve in frustration, replied back in a sharp whisper, "Doesn't matter! I don't like the fact of him in her house, aru!" He stared hard at America who was teaching her how to hold on the controller, their hands and fingers touching. _That was it! _He couldn't take it anymore when their heads bumped together on accident. "I'm gonna go in, aru!"

"Wait, _mon ami! _I don't think you should-! Oh, there he goes..." France facepalmed. Being the country of _amour, _France was open to encouraging any relationship, including the two in the house.

* * *

"Wow, you're learning, like, really fast, Viet!" America exclaimed as he witnessed the girl speeding through the game. She was already at the plane, where Nathan Drake was fighting the large, bulky man who appeared since the beginning [A/N: Man, that bulky guy was annoying, he kept popping out of nowhere (even if we left him all the way in England!].

She bit her lip in anticipation as her character struggled against the large man, trying to push him off of the plane's luggage area into the skies and down to the desert. This was actually more exhilarating than she thought. To become immersed in another world, pushing away reality.

She yelped as Nathan Drake nearly fell off, jumping in her seat. "Wait, how are you supposed to memorize where all the buttons are while your eyes are on the screen?" She huffed in frustration.

America laughed and took the controller from her, "Here."

After aiding her on some parts, Vietnam took full control of the game. America, who already had finished the game before, took a moment to watch Vietnam instead of the screen. Her eyes glimmered in anticipation and concentration on the screen, he noticed the way she bit her pink lower lip in frustration, and her leaning figure as she focused. Feeling the heat rising in his cheeks, he averted his eyes away and tried to look back at the screen. Who knew even a girl playing a video game would make him feel...this way.

"VIETNAM, _ARU_!" A familiar Chinese-accented voice yelled. Both of them jumped in their seats on the couch at the voice.

Vietnam paused the game, and the two of them turned their heads slowly towards the voice. China, scowling, sped towards the couch and crossed his arms, "What are you doing, aru?"

Vietnam, with a blank face, replied, "I'm obviously playing a video game, and what the heck are you doing here, China? I never invited you!"

"As an older brother, I believe I have some authority over you! I...I was concerned when I heard America was coming over!" China pouted and gave her puppy eyes, "I was just being a big brother..."

Vietnam's eyebrow twitched and she curled her finger, gesturing for China to come closer, "China, I'm a woman now, and I don't need your overbearing-ness." With one swift motion she took out her rice paddle and struck China, throwing him out the window.

"WOO, HOME RUN!" America cheered beside her.

She turned to him with her eyebrow raised. He shrugged, "What? I was just getting into the spirit."

"America, I think it's time for you to leave. I've learned enough to know how to play this game now." Vietnam motioned to the door.

It was his turn to pout, "But-but we just got to the good part!" Vietnam was not sure whether he was talking about the video game or his visit.

"Sorry, China's gonna come back here and will probably try to attack you next time." Vietnam crossed her arms.

"But, Vietnamy..." America begged. Vietnam shot him a look that could make America _not _like a hamburger for just a moment. "Okay, then..." he picked up his jacket from the couch. Though he quickly recovered, and a smile returned to his face, "I had fun! You know what? We should do this more often, Viet!"

Vietnam opened her mouth to refuse, but beamed instead and replied, "Sure, I guess we could."

America returned the smile with an even larger grin and hugged the girl, "Yay! I wanna show you my other games next time! Bye, Viet!"

And with that he left, waving goodbye. Vietnam stood at the door, watching the American get into his car. Her cheeks were slightly tinted pink as she warmly smiled at seemingly nothing.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Canada asked his brother who was coming in the house. The Canadian sat on the couch with his polar bear sitting beside him.

"Oh, went out for a _date _with Viet." America lied, smiling mischievously. He threw his jacket on the sofa.

Canada raised an eyebrow, "Really? Viet actually went out with you?"_  
_

"Hehe, yeah." America grinned and plopped on the couch next to Canada.

"Lie." Canada smirked.

"...Yeah..." a sweat-drop slid down on one side of the American's head.

"Ha, knew it! Anyways, I told you I was visiting today!"

"Eh... Viet invited me over, and I couldn't waste the chance."

"I understand, so did you have a good time though?"

"Yep, I taught her how to play Uncharted. That girl can play."

"Nice, it's kind of a relief and maybe a new step for both of you. She didn't try to hit you with her paddle, when you first stepped in her house. Right?" Canada smiled and petted Kumajiro.

America nodded and leaned forward, "You think so?"

"Yeah. I know! Hey, why don't you invite her over, and this new development might blossom something new, eh?" Canada suggested with a pointer finger in the air.

America jumped in his seat excitedly, "YEAH! Totally, man! Dude, you're good!" He shot Canada an approving nod.

* * *

"...Vietnam...!" China growled angrily, climbing up over the side of the balcony. He was thrown earlier into one of the forests that surrounded her mansion and had fainted (he's such an "old man"- Taiwan).

"Yes?" She replied coolly, ignoring his growl in his voice.

"Why did you hit me, aru? That was disrespectful! Didn't I teach you better?" He sat down next to her, taking the porch seat besides her.

"Yeah, but you were the one barging in without notice." Vietnam smirked, folding her arms behind her head.

China sighed and took a moment to compose himself, "I didn't want you hanging out with that American...it makes big brother_ jealous_."

Vietnam perked up at that word, she looked at him sideways, "You don't really have a reason to be jealous, China." She looked down at her shoes.

He looked at her, a bit of shock reflecting on his face. "Oh." was all he could say.

And for the rest of the time, they sat on the balcony looking out at the stars sprinkled all over the ultramarine sky in pure silence.

* * *

**This was really a random idea that sprang up to mind. I felt like it really had no point to it, but I just had to write it down and get it out of my head. I got the idea from browsing through Vietnam pictures on the Zerochan website. Yeah. **

**I hope you guys liked it... :) **


End file.
